Ark5 Episode 20: Worthless wars
Participants *Keyome Tasanagi *Tetsu Ryoji *Yanazuka Ginsukei *Keyth Watching over it all Tasanagi: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OcUulyx5HM0))I stood, eying the carnage through my window. My hands resting behind my back i eyed the helicopters fly over all over the place. The explosions. " well... this just isnt, going to do.." i said as i turned my back looking at the 50 men in my office. " Seems as though these people have forgotten.. Who's city this is." Keyome began to pace around smirking. " Nice move, they managed to get me to send out the Maru Jeitai from the city. Impressive. But i always keep atleast 10 here with me. I want every Yakuza family out there helping the civllians. Who ever this guy is, he wants the Pyschic. You know what.. I think i want her now myself. Unlike this asshole.. i could find her alot faster than he can.." Taking a few steps back i walked to a number pad, punching in random numbers and then.. VWOOSSH A secrect door opened. Revealing the weapons inside I walked into the middle of the room and pressed my hands on a skin scanner. " PASSWORD.." Said the computer. " Alex Stone.." I said. " ACCESS GRANTED WECLOME KEYOME." Walking inside i placed my arms into the large metal cube. The sound of something bone crushing echoed throught the room. " AAGH!.." I said grunting. After 2 minutes or so. I pulled my arms out. They were a silver chromed Admantium alloy color. " MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE." Said the computer. I took a few steps back and checked my new arms out. " This day and age... even my old arms are obsolete." I said as i walked away from the rooms. The room was empty now my men cleared out. I walked to the window again to turn and eye a photo of an old friend of mine. It was her and Ginsueki in the photo together.. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq0Hk_69TBg)) ** FLASH BACK** About 18 years ago... " KEYOME TASANAGI!" Screamed an Alex Stone. Her jet black hair hanging over her eyes as she moved them out of her face. She was wearing a suit, and had a breif case in her hand. " NOT NOW ALEX! ME AND GINSEUKI ARE PLAYING FIGHT MASTERS 6!" " NO! SCREW THAT, YOU HAVE PAPER WORK! WHAT KINDA CHAIRMEN ARE YOU!" She said shouting at the male. Keyome paused the game and looked at Ginsueki, he shrugged and began to laugh. " The kind that lets his secretary get away with an asssssss of back talk." Keyome said shaking his head. Alex huffed shaking her head. " Hahah dont worry Alex. I have nothing to worry about. You'll always be here for me... Your my gaurdian angel remember?" Keyome said to her as leaned over the couch. Alex sighed shaking her head and then laughing. " Yeah.. Yeah i guess so.." " NOW THATS MORE LIKE IT!!! Hahahahaahah!" Keyome said laughing, Alex began to laugh herself and so did Ginsueki.*** FLASH BACK END*** I looked down at the photo gripping it tightly in my grip. "...Alex, Guide me again." I said as i put the picture down and pulled my suit jacket on. Walking out of my office. ChairmenRyoji: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnKT4w5_v2A )”Mr.Ryoji sir, the president wants to know why you’ve requested temporarily leave from your position.” Tetsu just sat in the chair, looking out of the helicopter, high above the ground. The clouds were so thick, you couldn’t even see the ground, and it didn’t help that they were high enough to only see a field of gray and green…Tetsu looked out and then spoke nonchalantly. “Well I had to hear about this even in Africa for goodness sakes. You’d think our business in kasihana would just stay local but we’re making world news on a daily.” Tetsu would shake his head and laugh casually and then continue staring at the ground. “I only got some brief information on the man behind it, but thanks to some government connections, I’m fully in the loop on whats going on. I need to get inside, and I’ll have to make an impression. Let them know help as arrived and then preform the rest of my duties in the shadows.” Tetsu would stand up in the helicopter and place his hand on the door way of the helicopter. “Densuke..this isn’t the reunion I wanted….after five years….I only hope you and Ambrosia take the right paths…and Asami…I wonder where you are. I’m coming home.” Tetsu would put on his googles and prep to jump. The agent piloting the helicopter would look back at tetsu. “Sir! We’re about 500 feet above the enmies areal altitude, which is even more compared to our own! At least take a parachute!” Tetus shook his head and spoke once more. “I don’t need it…I’m moving.”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJ9xhsVV42I ) Tetsu would jump head first out of the insanely high helicopter. The altitude was dangerously…abnormally high….deadly high. He was rushing down, straight bodied, only gaining more speed, using the help of gravity of course, was moving at least 100mph in the cloudy and dreary sky. Once in the war zone territory of kasihana air space, Tetsu would encounter two choppers circling him. Tetsu would act like he payed them no mind. “Stand down, or we will shoot you!. This is not a GOD DAMN joke!” Tetsu would laugh causually and continue diving. “No need fellas, just heading on home for the first time in a while! How are you guys doing today?” TEtsu would give them a salute and the men would then scream “FIRE!” they opened their doors with chain gattling guns emerged and shot at tetsu. The bullets however, went through Tetsu’s body and were actually shooting each other’s helocopters.” What in the blue hell?” “Why are you shooting the helicopter you idiot!” “I don’t know the bullets just went RIGHT thorugh his body!” Tetsu would smirk as they argued. “Ryoji Tech exclusive fellas. This however, is curtisy of an old friend of mine.” Tetsu would spread his hands and webs would emerged from the base palms of his hands, using the same shooters that Donnie yun had made for him years ago, to gunk up not only the guns, but cuase the helicopter roaters to become gunked up as well and to stop spinning properly. “Pull back it’s no use!” the pilot screamed. Tetsu was arriving closer to the ground and pulled off his glove on his right hand. He then clicked a button on his googles to activate the heat vision. “Muteki….No……Ken.” Tetsu’s right fist glew so bright it would look like a falling star for everyone on the ground to see. Tetsu then channeled the kentic energy he’d gathered from his entire free fall into his fist so just before impact his light would appear as a giant blue start, and when he crashed to the ground, the kenitic energy released it’self, cuasing tetsu a soft landing with no recoil..the ground beneath his fist however sunk down, deep. The loud “BOOM” was loud enough to echo through out the city, and the ground continued to carve it’self deeper until he’d crashed a good 25-30 feet down. The hole was at least a mile and a half long…Smoke and dust did nothing but slowly rise from the bottom, and cuase the scene to become nothing but murkey. A group of armed mercenaries arrived at the scene. Then others did the same. Until t here was a mix of eneimies and civillans alike wondering if this was a new trick by the same man who’d cused the lock down or a new ally to save the day. One of the men would speak. “What do you think it is?” Another man replied. “I don’t know..you think it’s some kind of alien?” Tetsu would rise slowly and stand. “My visibility is still zero but it’s not like I can just walk out. Or can i…” A device poped out from beneath his left wrist. He pushed the button on said switch, and a loud hypersonic frequency would echo thorugh the mile radious area, cuasing a pitch that would pain anyone, and completely tourture those with enhanced hearing. The sound echoed for 2 minutes steright until the smoke cleared and the sound stoped. Tetsu would then, watch the smoke clear from an alley way about a few feet away from the scene. "not the homecoming i wanted but i'm not complaning. NOw to find pops.." Tetsu would begin making his way through the war torn streets he called "home" once upon a time Tasanagi:(( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gcEyO-XqAw)) Keyome stepped out of his office with an Army of men behind of him. All of them in the Yakuza, his Yakuza. Most of the men were shirtless showing off there Yakuza tattoo's. Keyome was walking ahead of the group in a trench coat with his tattoo's showing as well. All 800 men behind him marched down the main street of District 1 which was a hell zone. " Men... this is our city!" Keyome said. " This is our city! And they are disrespecting our home... Will we take this!?" The men behind him raised there first high in the air shouting. On the opposite of the street was a man with Red hair walking towards keyome. He had an army of 900 blood thirsty killers behind him. Mostly were recrucits from the city others werent. "... LOOK GUYS! MR.TASANAGI'S HERE!" Said the red headed assassian his blade sitting on his waist and his rifle on his back. " Hahahah... Look like he brought friends, lets show him why were here!" Keyome raised his hand into the air. "...Remember men... KAGEMARU... FOREVER! " The rest of the Yakuza would shout the words back at there chairman. Keyome simply pointed at the other army and screamed at the top of his lungs. They all charged at once, the assassians on the other side charged as well. In the middle of the street a war broke out, gun fire rang throughout the area, people dying left to right. Keyome simply walked through the carnage and made his way to the other side . (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69l1VplJ5mw))His fist tightly gripped he'd punch his way though enemies. His body moving gracefully like a demon on the battle field as he flipped, and twisted his way out of gun fire and blade strikes, only to counter with his own strikes and attacks. Once he saw the red headed man on the other side he was sitting ontop of a builiding with his weapon held high. A 50 cal sniper rifle that he had been holding with 1 arm. "...." Keyomes long trench coat blew in the wind as he eyed the man. He was about 2 miles away sitting high on a sky-scraper. Keyome tilted his head down his eyes glowing a bright red as he got more beast like. Two large wings sprung from his back as he was crotched over. "...Nighty night, you fucking freak.." Said the assassian as he stared down the barrol of his 50 cal. He shot once the bullet tearing down towards Keyome. With seconds to spare Keyome pulled his fist back and smashed his hand into the earth causing his body to go airbounre by 30 feet high into the air dodging the gun fire. His body twisted violently in the air before his wings allowed him to spring forward with a powerful force. (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJBTFRZRJ04)) His body weaved, tucked and twisted through the gun fire. " HAHAHA WHY DONT YOU DIE ASSHOLE!" Said the red-headed man. After 20 seconds Keyome had made his way over to the man. His fist cocked back, the assassian couldnt do anything but put his arm to block the blow as Keyomes fist collided with his arm and knocked the man back by 30 feet. Right off of the building. As he began to fall, Keyome swopped up high and made the blades in his arms show. Taking off to the earth he twisted his body like a drill as he went flying down, once he got within 20 feet of the men he began to drill his blade into the mans stomach his body twisting in a 360 motion as he fell down. After 2 seconds of the impaling Keyome would rip right through the man's body. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he crashed into a car his wings reverting into his back. He fell off the now crushed car and began to walk down the street. Men rushed him, he'd simply send crushing punches into the males heads one by one, taking them out with ease. He continued his strideful walk untill he saw... someone he hadnt seen in some time. " RYOJI! BEHIND YOU!" He said at the top of his lungs. If Ryoji would have looked a large man with a cleaver like axe would be right behind him. Keyome wasted no time, and was there to intercept the blow seconds before the blow would cleave ryoji to death. He blocked the blow with his forearm and then with his free arm he punched right through the man's chest. Pulling his arm out of the man's body. Keyome was now back to back with the man Known as Ryoji. " How did you not... see that coming. I thought you were the super pig rememeber.." Men began to flood around the two. "...Looks like we have a common enemy. Just like old times.." Keyome said as the hundreds of men began to surround him and the other man. " Hey... this doesnt make us friends... " Keyome said looking over his shoulder. " Like i said 18 years ago... i work alone.." Within seconds the men were surrounded. Completely. A helicopter over head shining down on them. ChairmenRyoji: Tetsu would observe the area, taking everything in,and typing in some incriptions on his hollogrpahic keypad. Taking notes of everything he could observe that was possible. While traveling along he’s see a mysterious mob fight taking place. “This doesn’t look like any thing different from what I was used to back in the days…..sigh..” Tetsu would then see Keyome walking out of the crowd yelling something to him. Tetsu would continue typing and then in his analyzations as Keyome, came and saved him from a cleaver wielding mad man. He then responded to keyomes remark. “I’ve known about said male for the past 23.3 and a half seconds, and was planning to intercept his course of attack In the last 1.3 seconds. Your as late as always you rabbid mutt.” Tetsu would smile and look up to see that the two men sourrounded by the gang of opponents. “Indeed we do Tasanagi. But you could cut the solo act…You’re never alone and I’m sure your aware of this by now..As screwy as it is, I’ve got your back…for now at least.”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtE-rNLgyl8 ) Tetsu would take his fighting stance of jeet kund do, which he’d had more than enough time to perfect over his absence. He’d begin by throwing smoke pellets to conceal his and keyome’s movments. He’d then begin to run to each man he could get his hands on, and begin encasing their necks in his arms, and putting so much pressure on the larynx that they pass out in less than 5 seconds. After doing this five times, he would then start throwing scattering explosive shurikens accorss the area to strengthen the smoke screen so the helicopters couldn’t get a clear shot on either of them. Tetsu kept his googles on, and began to swiftly traverse the battle field with leap kicks, and flying elbows to noses. He even used the Tatsumaki Senpykuyaku (street fighter spin kick) on one guy and nearly snaped his neck, but after al these years tetsu knew how to hurt non fatally. A man would then shoot at tetsu, but after all his practice with almost every type of firearm n exsistence, he would weave his head, his peak human reflexes even sharper than before, and narrowly dodge said desert eagle bullet that was fired at him. Only to then toss another exploding shuriken, into the barrel of his assialents gun and cuase his next shot to ignite an even bigger explosion. 9 men ran at tetsu in a line, and tetsu met their charge. They began to open fire, but tetsu would leap into the only to throw, not 3, not 4, but 5 cryopellets at the mens feet, freezing them in place. When tetsu landed behind them, he would appear as a zippy blur, traveling to each man and beginning to cuase each of their heads to collid with the other redering them unconscious. Tetsu would then mount behind a car. Luckily with his googles he could see perfectly in this dust storm he had created. He withdrew his tranq gun, and thought to himself. “Plowing through these guys is to easy…hmm..” Tetsu then pulled out his traditional Adamantium trench blades, and began to dash around the field at a break neck inhuman speed, slicing the assialants achilies tendons, preventing them from walking ever again. He’d done this to 15 men in less than 1 mintue and 30 seconds. Yes he was timing himself…becomes a habit after being in war after war. Tetsu would approach a large gathering in the dust while running. “Smokes clearing, gotta keep it going..” Tetsu would leap high into the air. “Theres that cop bastard! Shoot that muthafu-KAH!!!” Tetsu hand leapt right on top of the mans face and as he did, he placed 2 exploding shurikens on the car next to them all, and quickly jumped up and as he did the car exploded, pushing all of the crowd of men that were sourrouding it away into near by other debrees and buildings. Tetsu would land and continue to dash around the battle field, screaming to Tasanagi “Get rid of those choppers!” Sezomaru: Ginsukei sat in his office which sat snugly at the top of the building he used as an office building for the Kuraikiba clan which was the clan he had created under the Kagemaru Zaibatsu. He sat thinking about the chaos that had begun just a few days ago and the already blood stained streets. He stared out of the wall of windows that was behind his desk. He leaned back in his black leather office chair, a Heaven’s Touch cigarette resting between the pointer and middle fingers of his right hand. He raised the cigarette to his lips to take a long drag from it just as footsteps sounded behind him. He released a large cloud of smoke when he heard a voice behind him. “Mr. Yanazuka sir… It seems a war has begun in the streets... Boss Tasanagi is fighting outside…” Ginsukei nodded some, turning in his chair. He took another drag of his cigarette as he looked at a couple picture frames on his desk. One was of his son Ginsei when he was seven years old. He thought of those times, before he and his son began going for each other’s throats, back when Ginsei was still learning to fight, around the time when he became very interested in swordsmanship. The other picture was of Alex Stone, the only picture he had of her. He kept a picture of her to remind him of the strife one could feel in life, the pain of loss and the strength that rose up after it. He sighed which released the smoke from between his partially parted lips just as he glanced down at his right hand. He remembered the day before, when he had his son brought to this very office just so he could try to beat some sense into him and raise his drive to become better than he already was, better than a street thug. He wanted his son to raise in power, to become a wolf, not this supposed Dark Lion that he was known as on the street. Ginsukei smirked as he thought of the darkness that his son held within his heart, the power that would come from it if he were pushed hard enough. That in secret, was his goal for his son. To push him so hard that the darkness was released and his son gained the power that was buried deep within. The power of darkness was much stronger with Ginsei than it was within himself. He was seen as one of the demons of KasaiHana though he wasn’t anywhere near his boss, Keyome Tasanagi who was like the true Devil of KasaiHana. His son, Ginsei, had the potential to become a true devil, if only his darkness was released. He ashed his cigarette before putting it out in the ash tray that sat on his desk. He rose from his desk, opening his top right desk drawer, grabbing the black tape that sat inside. He closed the desk drawer, unraveling the desk tape, wrapping it around his hands, leaving his fingers exposed. He made sure to cover his knuckles as well. He used up the black tape, though there hadn’t been that much to begin with. He walked down to the lobby, stopping in front of a group of his men all dressed in black suits. He nodded to them and rose his right hand, gesturing to the ceiling. “You men… Take the rooftops to the warzone.” They nodded and headed off. Ginsukei then slid his hands behind his back, walking outside to face his army of 500 men. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4un7Jedpicg) “Men… This is war… FOOLS HAVE TRIED TO TAKE OUR CITY OF KASAIHANA! WE WORKED HARD TO TAKE THIS CITY! We… Will NOT let ANYONE take our city from us!” There was a loud cheer from the men, soon quieting down. “Remember… We fight… For KasaiHana, for our pride and honor! Remember men… Honor to Kuraikiba and… KAGEMARU FOREVER!” The men erupted to loud roars, raising their fists as they began to march behind Ginsukei. Reaching the war zone soon Ginsukei raised his fist, the men following, this was also to signal his rooftop shooters to begin their barrage of bullets. Ginsukei then screamed out with a loud roar, charging the scene with his men, the words KAGEMARU FOREVER taking storm on the area. Tasanagi: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4un7Jedpicg Still continuing from when Sezo played it in his post.))Keyome had closed his eyes, the moment the smoke bombs were dropped his eyes turned into a crimson red as he charged at the multiple men, taking them out with swift and powerful punches. His body moving in violent streaks as he crushed skull after skull. He was moving so fast that he would hit someone, when they went flying from his punch it looked like they were in slow mo while he was still moving at normal speed. ( think of 300 haha.) Keyome managed to take down two men with powerful clotheselines knocking them right off of there feet. 10 men charged at him at once, keyome threw his hands up taking the punches from all of the men, one of them slashed down with a machete which he caught with his right hand, breaking it in two he then head butted the man. With the broken blade in his hand he stabbed it through the eye of one man. Then punching his fist through someone chest, all the way to his elbow with his right arm, only to grab the man that was behind the man he had imapled. With both men on his arm, he used his left arms blade, and swung it across decaptating the men right across, there heads would fly high into the air before they hit the ground with a roll. Keyome used his right leg to boot them off of his leg. " GET THE CHOOPERS!" Tetsu said from afar. ( start music from 4:04) Keyomes eyes darted up to eye the choppers as they ripped down at the Kagemaru men. Using his right foot he took off running to a building leaping high into the air, his right knee went colliding with the building causing a large crator to form as keyomes fingers dug deep into the broken concrete he then kicked off of the building hulk style as he went flying into the air with both of his hands in a hammer fist like formation" FOR.. KASAIHANA CITTTTTTTTY!!!!" He smashed his fist into the flying craft knocking it into the other one as they blew up making a firey explosion pour down on those below in the smokey explosion a figure flying high in the sky with his wings could be seen, he'd fly right infront of the moon his hair blowing in his face. The Demonic creature would create a scretch so loud that windows in the area would shatter around them. Tucking his body low he'd fly off back down to the ground with his blades extended out decaptating enemy men as he flew by in an ark only to land on the other side and continue the decapitation. After two more swoops he landed on his right knee. 5 assassians met him when he landed all of them slashing him up as he hit the ground. Keyome took the hits blocking and defelecting them with his arms as he continued to fight. But two assassians would get the best of him and slice off his wings causing him to fall on one knee. One of the assassians would then stab the man in the back, and then another in the stomach. " aahhhhh!!!!!!!" Keyome shouted blood leaking from his lips. The last assassian had his blade up ready to give the last blow to Keyome. The Chairmen closed his eyes as he welcomed his death. But... " ( MUSIC AT 5:58 MUTHAFUCKA) " HUUYAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" The sound of a man behind keyome could be heard as a boy with black spikey hair and wild golden eyes came and intercepted the attack with his crimson red blade knocking the assassian back, The boy fought with such vigor. The male then slashed his blade into the neck of one of the assissans and the cut the hand off to another one. As the last one approached the mysterious teen he did a back flip dodging the strike and at the same time did a diagonal slash towards the mans throat slicing it open. ( music at 7:15) The mysterious teen had saved the chairmen. Landing on one knee he looked over his shoulder at the CHairmen. "....Come on old man.. get your shit together! Your gonna get killed out here!" The teen said as he ran back into the mist of the battle. Keyome sat there in awe... ripping the blades from his stomach and everywhere else he stood up. Looking franticlly for the teen boy. "..." Turning his attention to the right he saw an air-craft. With a large projection on it. " GIVE US THE GIRL..." Said the man on the screen. Keyome quickly forgot what he came here to do. Picking himself up he made his away from the battle field in hopes of finding this girl. Category:ARK5